


Saving the Day

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed is desperate, Emma is providential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Day

Diabolical masterminds, cunning spies and brash criminals, vintage cars breaking down and forcing him to ride in Mrs. Peel’s pretence of a car, allegedly indestructible bowler hat viciously crushed, bullets flying and swords battering, cybernauts and man-eater green plants... John Steed could take all this with a stroll and not even break a sweat.

The spectacle he currently had under his eyes, though, the empty spot where there _should_ have been something was more than even he could absorb. He lost his composure: his eyebrows rose, his lips twitched, his fingers rapped on the table.

There were light, unmistakable footsteps behind him, followed with a pop, a splash, a fizz, a subtle aroma tickling his nose.

Mrs. Peel breezed past him, filled the empty glasses that were waiting on the table, and unceremoniously dropped the bottle of Champagne in the bucket. Bucket that looked a lot shinier when cradling some Bollinger.

Steed breathed out in relief and took the glass she was handing him.

“My hero! Saving the day.” He bowed to her, acknowledging her immense merits: she had taken down the boorish who’d crushed his hat after all - and blew up a tank, but that was quite secondary – and now, the Champagne...

“Saving the day twice a day today,” she replied with a short nod.

Their glasses clinked together.

* *


End file.
